The Silent Melody
by LunarWriter74
Summary: The tragic story of one alicorn, cursed with immortality and was banished to the gates of tartarus after the great Night war. He longs to be with the one he had to protect and the one he loved. But a thousand years pass by and he escapes, into a new world, and he is found by a beautiful purple unicorn. This is the story of an him starting his new life, who find love with her.
1. The Silent Melody

For over a thousand years the princess has ruled over the kingdom of Equestria. For a thousand years she has hid far too many secrets from her people and her royals. Secrets that she does not anypony to find, because it would bring much pain and regret to her cold heart. For a thousand years she hid the secret of her little sister, Princess Luna. To the people doubt that the ruler of Equestria even had a sister, they believe she is just a made up tale in an old pony's tale. For a thousand years she hid what happened on the time she became what pony's came to now known as Nightmare Moon. She was also believed to be an old pony's tale.

Believe me or not she was real and she was powerful. The most powerful mare I came to know. She was beautiful. But she was not as beautiful as Luna, she was lovely.

When Luna transformed she wanted to spread an eternal night throughout Equestrian and all thought the world. She was not alone on reveling against her elder sister Celestia. The ruler of the sun, the ratchet sun. It only blinds and burns us. We were many in numbers who joined alongside our princess. We would sacrifice anything and would die for our queen. Never give up and never surrender we pressed on and to take the throne. Most pony's would not admit to what happened in the war or that there even was a war.

Even with our strength in number and our vast skills in killing our enemies in many ways imaginable, we still lost. The bloody princess used her cursed elements of harmony against my queen sending her to the moon. For a thousand years she will have to wait to return home and take back her rightful place and the true ruler of equestrian.

You don't believe she's the true ruler. You believe your princess really cares for you. Do you believe she cares for her subjects and will protect them from anything with her unlimited power and her selflessness? Non what she says is all true. I've know who she really is, she cares only for herself and punish anypony who she even suspects tries to take her throne.

When she sent Nightmare Moon to the moon she also sent all of her followers. Young and old willing or not all to the moon alongside their queen. Everpony, except me. I wonder what kind of punishment she will do to me. We lost the war I lost many of my friends and family, but worst of all I lost the one mare I loved, sent to the moon alongside everypony else. That was the worst punishment I could ever go through. If it would be execution, then death will be more peaceful than being alone.

I was chained up tortured in many ways that are unimaginable to pony kind today. But this seems childish compared to what we did to our prisoners during the war. Heh heh heh. It happened for hours without end, when the time finally came and the damn princes shined her blinding burning sun. I was taken out and chained to a chariot. Surrounded by royal elite armed gourds ready to strike me at any moment I try anything "funny".

They forced me to pull the heavy chariot alone for miles and miles across equestrian. I did not know the destination but if death was the destination it would lead to peace. The princess watched the entire time. Every time I slowed they would whip me with enchanted flaming whips. The day was burning hot there were no clouds at all no way of shade and the ground was covered with sharp stones and shattered pieces of glass. Looks like the princess made sure the earth ponies and pegasus get this prepared for my travel. She made sure the sun was in the right angle to shine right on me.

After miles of painful walking we finally arrived. It was a deep dark cave that seems like it hasn't been entered in centuries. The princess opened a gate to a giant wall that looked like a giant fence. We entered the next part of the cave. If my punishment was execution why did they bring me here? I began thinking. We began walking more while I was chained by all of my legs and dragged by royal guards. The deeper we got the colder it got. I turned and saw many different large bones scattered around the cave. Al looked like they've been chewed by some humongous dog.

We reached a large gate with ancient writing on the top I did not understand but it did not look good. The gate was decorated with carvings of different creatures and monsters all look evil but their faces looked like they were suffering. The princess turned to me with anger in her face

"AS YOUR PUISHMENT YOU WILL BE IMPRISONED HERE FOR ALL ETERNITY AND YOU SHALL NEVER SEE THE FACE OF PEACE" she wailed with her traditional Canterlot voice.

Her horn started glowing a dark magical color. A shot of black magic shot straight at me. A shot of pain singed throughout my body. It felt as though my skin was being ripped apart, my blood felt like acid flowing throughout my body, I can feel my own heart beat like a force shock being forced from inside my body every beat. I wanted to rip my heart out, it was hollow anyway. It lasted for an hour while I was screaming in pain. It felt like years. I was on the ground breathing heavily and threw up blood from my stomach. I curled my legs and arm together into a ball and covered my body with my wings.

The princess was breathing heavily aswell, she had just used allot of hate magic on me. But what did she do?

"Huff' very well, huff" she turned to the gates. She spoke some language that hasn't been heard in a thousand years.

"GATES OF TATARIS, OPEN" the gates opened and fire seeped out. The guards holding me stood back either from fear of from the blazing heat. I was grabbed by the princess magic and pushed towards the flames. She looked at me and I looked at her. She had tears running down her face, I knew why. She wanted her sister back she really did love her. I reminded her of Luna.

I know what I must do. It would drain what little magic I had left that I could use to prepare myself for where I'm going, but…

I raised my head towards the sky and with all the force I still had left I contracted all the magic I have in my body and shot a beam to the sky. It trebled at the speed of light smashing a hole through the ceiling of the cave and revealing the sun lit sky.

"On the longest day on the thousandth year the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about night time eternal" I said closing my eyes with tear going down my face along with blood. This was the last wish I could grant for my princess.

A large dark bloody hand came out of the gate and grabbed me. The princess let go but looked as though she regretted what she was doing. She sprinted towards the arm.

"NO DON'T TAKE HIM I FORG-"but her voice was cut short. The doors were shut closed. I was alone once again. My vision was getting blurry and my eyes lids were getting heavy. A thousand years, I would wait to be with the one I love.


	2. Unexpected savings

More than one thousand years later.

"huff huff, good thing the princess told me where the gates were, huff huff, someone should really watch over Cerberus once in a wile" said a purple unicorn running towards the caves levitating a ball.

"Common Cerberus, huff, come get the ball" she turned her head to taunt Cerberus the three headed dog who was spouse to gourd the Gates of Tartarus. To keep any evil creature imprisoned from escaping. The door was weakened since the last time it was used a thousand years ago.

"Ok, huff, here we are, huff, what the?!, huff, what happened" she said throwing the ball in the fence but the giant fence was broken. Like someone or something had blasted a hole right through it. The mare thought to herself it might have been just Cerberus.

"Ok now I have t get back home to Po-"she stopped when she turned to see a struggling pony trying to get up balancing himself on the side of the cave. He started limping towards the exit of the cave. There were multiple cut and bruises all over his body and blood dripping all over the ground. The purple unicorn repaired the fence with her magic and went to the limping pony.

"Hey are you alright" she asked. The pony was startled and started limping faster

"GET BACK YOU DEAMON" he cried trying to limp away. The unicorn was confused but she thought he probably thought she was Cerberus from shook. He was probably attacked by the giant three headed dog when he got out.

"It's ok I'm a friend, he's back in his cage you don't have to worry, let me help you" the unicorn said catching up to the colt. He fell on the ground.

'Click'

The pony had just triggered a pressure plate on the floor of the cave.

"AAGH" the mare yelled as stalagmites started falling from the ceiling. She used her magic to stop some of them but they kept coming. The glow of the mare's magic made the stallion jump up and looked at her. Everything was blurry but he saw a mare with a dark blue mane and dark blue coat.

"Luna" he whispered when he taught he saw young scared Princess Luna about to be crushed by stalagmites.

"LUNA" he cried spreading his wings and dashed towards her. The stallion grabbed her and jumped towards the air dodging each stalagmite that were falling. The mare held the colt tightly as they flew across the dark cave. He was in so much pain trying to flap his wings and carrying what he taught was Luna, but he didn't care. He had to get out of the cave and make sure she gets out safe.

He saw a hint of light in the darkness so he dashed towards it. He flapped his wings as fast as he could, getting faster and faster.

"WATCH OUT" the mare yelled as a stalagmite came falling down. He locked up but the pointy rock hit him right on the head and another on his right wing causing him to spin around. The colt couldn't get control of his flying but he could move his wings. He wrapped his wings around the scared mare holding her tightly close to him. If they fell most of the impact would be on him, possibly breaking every single bone but keeping the mare safe.

They were about to impact the ground when a flash of light shot from the unicorns horn.

They were teleported out of the cave and into the forest. They lightly hit the ground. The colt was trying to catch his breath and so was the mare. He was lying on his back and she was on top of him. At least no one was around to see them or else they would have a difficult time explaining. He let go of her but she didn't let go just yet.

She couldn't explain why but she felt safe around this random Stallion she just found. She finally did let go and got up.

"Luna, are you safe" he whispered again still lying on the ground putting a hoof on her soft face and smiled, very weakly. He was still seeing her.

"Um. Yes" she started to blushed uncontrollably looking at his grey eyes and she smiled back "I'm sorry but my name is Twilight…Twilight Sparkle" Twilight said. The colt vision got better and the image of young Princess Luna went away and he saw a beautiful purple unicorn with a dark purple mane with a pink strike. He closed his eyes and fell unconscious with the image of her sapphire eyes still in his mind. Twilight thought that hit to the head finally got him. But why did he say I was Luna?

"Who are you?" she asked but got no reply. She knew she wasn't going to get a reply. She stepped aside to let the moons light shine on him. He had a jet black mane that covered the right side of his face but as the moons light touched it tiny lights seemed sparkle from his mane. Like his hair was the night sky with stars glimmering all around. His coat was also black but didn't glow. Twilight also noticed that he had wings and a horn. He was an alicorn! But aren't most of the alicorns extinct and the last ones were just the princesses.

"I should probably get him to a hospital right aw-"as she was about to lift him up she saw that his wounds were being healed at a fast rate all by themselves. How was this possible, I didn't know alicorns could do that?

Twilight really had to go back home to Ponyville. There was a threat coming and she had to prepare for whatever future Twilight warned her. She looked back to the alicorn. She couldn't just leave him their alone and without a thank you for saving her. Even though he was the cause to the falling stalagmites.

She conjured a quill and parchment with her magic. and started writing, in neatly cursive writting.

_Dear Sir._

_Thank you for saving me in the cave. I am truly sorry for leaving you here alone but I need to get back to my friends. I would wish to thank you properly and get to meet you. When you have the time please come to Ponyville. I live in the Ponyville library. So please do come by for a visit._

_Love, Twilight Sparkle_

_XOXOXO_

She placed it right on a nearby three. She turned to see the alicorn one more time before she left. He was very handsome. No doubt about that. Not as handsome as Applejacks older brother Big Macintosh or as cute as The Doctor/Time Turner. But he was beautiful to twilight. She came up to him and stood on top of him again. She thought to herself what is she doing. She got closer to him to see his beautiful face. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips. I had to thank him in another way too. She thought. She got closer only an inch from him.

The alicorn opened his eyes and rose up. But came lip to lip with twilight in an accidental but surly definite, KISS. Instead of pushing her away, he pressed on. Her lips were the softest thing he had ever touched. Their he was being kissed by a total stranger who he had just saved. And he felt like he had known her his entire life. He closed his eyes and Twilight wrapped her front hooves around his head and he wrapped his injured wings around her. Nothing mattered anymore, not pain, not problems, or even life. They were in their own little piece of nirvana. Just the two of them alone, nothing can break this special moment.

They kissed passionately for five whole minutes but it lasted like a life time to them until twilight slowly pulled back. They opened their eyes and stared at each other passionately. Then reality hit Twilight realizing what she had just done. Her eyes widened and she blushed like mad.

"I'm, uh, um, sorry" she said fidgeting. She let go of him and teleported from his arms and se ran as fast as she can. Leaving him there all alone. He had just been kissed and possibly fell in love by the mysterious mare, and she left him there with his long wings still in position when he was holding her. He laid down his wings and stood up. He looked up to the sky. The beautiful night sky was shining he hasn't seen it in a very, very, very long time. He hasn't seen such a lovely mare in a long time either. Her eyes seem to sparkle more than the stars.

He noticed the peace of parchment a tree and he trotted towards it. His legs were still hurting. Even if te cuts were healed the bones take longer to heal. He grabbed it and read it carefully.

"I believe it is I who must thank thee, Twilight Sparkle. What a lovely name" he said rereading the paper with the thoughts of her voice just singing in his head.

"Oh" he noticed.

"Love, Twilight Sparkle" his heart felt like it hasn't beat for a long time now. He felt more alive than anything. He must find this pony where ever she is; he is dedicated to find her and met her.

"Waiteth whath is this place called "Ponyville" must be a new settlement" _where to go, where to go_ he thought to himself locking around. He had just forgotten the direction on where Twilight had gone to.

He tried to spread his wings but it was too painful he had to go walking. He locked up to the skies to pick a direction amongst the stars. He could go to the warrior constellation that would lead him north or the dragon constellation that's shaped like a flying dragon breathing fire, which leads west. He turned to see the bleeding heart constellation that leads east. He decides to go south towards the alicorn constellation. The only problem…

Twilight was heading north.

_Twilights point of view._

Twilight had been sprinting for five minutes before she finally decide to jog. What the buck were you doing Twilight!? She asked herself. What would her friends think of her what would the princess say if they find out. That was her first kiss. And she just gave it to some total stranger. What if he had already had a special somepony of his own and she had just had an affair. Twilight felt like such a dirty filly. She enjoyed every moment of that kiss.

No that's not me, I'm not just some two bit hor who goes around stealing kisses from random ponies. I was raised right to be a good mare.

"Oh" twilight has just realized something when she wrote the letter. She wrote "love" in it like she was writing to a colt friend while also writing X's and O's. What were you thinking twilight?! She did not have time to think about her mistakes right now she has to get to Ponyville and tell spike her number one assistance .That Cerberus is back protecting the Gates of Tartaris and no evil creatures or anything got out. She just hopes nothing happened while she was gone for a while. But when the crisis is over she will probably have tell one of her friends about what happened. And make sure no one else finds out.

Twilight wanted to forget everything that she did and wanted to forget the colt she kissed. But secretly she wanted to go back. Go back and kiss him again. She wanted him to come to her house on a calm night when spike is away. You're thinking that way again Twilight. But she really wants to meet the mysterious colt. Shell just has to wait.


	3. Separate Journey's

_"I do apologize to all my readers and followers for not being able to continue posting the story, their were problems with being able to and set backs in my personal life. But now i will be able to continue writing Silent Melody and will be posting at least one chapter each week or so. And i have started writing another story for you all to read, and once I've finished writing and having approval by my pesasister I will post that one as well for your enjoyment and my entertainment"- Your fellow Brony, LunarWriter74, May your journey lead you to happiness and pleasure._

_Two months have passed since the time traveling incident and Twilight and all her friends have just arrived from brothers wedding. They saved Equestria from the wicked changelings. _

Twilight was looking out the window in the Carousel Boutique where everything is '_Chick, Unique, and Magnifique'_.

"Darling, please have a seat and have some tea" said a beautiful white unicorn with blue mane. Her name was rarity she was a designer and owned the Carousel Boutique. She was pouring some tea on two small tea cups.

"Or at least tell me what's bothering you, I can see as clear as day light something is bothering you" said the unicorn worried about her friend. Twilight had told Rarity she kissed someone but she didn't tell her the whole truth.

"Its somepony isn't it, you're thinking about a colt aren't you" Rarity was right Twilight was thinking about somepony. Twilight couldn't get the alicorn off her mind. She had trusted Rarity enough to keep it a secret but Twilight was still afraid of what she would think of her if she knew the truth.

"is it the Doctor 'time turner', or is it Big Mac, or is it" she kept naming other colts excitingly. Rarity always loved to know about relationship around town. Like in her romance novels. Her most favorite is forbidden love stories.

"Or could it be-"she was stopped by Twilight gently putt a hoof on her mouth. She had to tell her.

"Rarity what do you think of me, like what do people usually say I'm like?" she asked taking the hoof away from rarity's mouth.

"Why Twilight, I think you are a well mannered sophisticated unicorn from Canterlot. You are really smart and care for all our friends and take great pride as the princess personal protégé. And you're a pretty pony too, stallions won't be able to resist you" rarity said trying to encourage her friend. Twilight started to blush form rarity's encouragements.

"So, you don't think of me as some kind of two bit whore, or some kind of slutty mare" she said laying her head low. Rarity was shocked to what Twilight thinks of herself. Twilight for weeks has been having terrifying nightmares of somepony calling her this. Calling her many different names as well making her feel weak and small especially on whose voice it sounded like. As though it was her own mentor, Princess Celestia calling her own pupil degrading names.

"Certainly not you are better than that. You are one of the best mares I know. Who takes care of all her friends and family. What's making you think that way, Twilight! You can tell me I won't tell anyone or judge you. I just want to help my good friend just as you've helped me" said Rarity remembering the time when she kept from telling Fluttershy she was jealous.

"Well remember when Cerberus came through town and I had to take him back to the Gates of Tartarus" said Twilight.

"Yes darling I remembered that day. And after you finally came back from Canterlot you told me you accidently bumped to a stallion and accidently kissed. You told me that that was the first time you've kissed another pony and you wanted me to not tell anyone. Is there something you're not telling me?" Rarity thought for a second. And then something came to mind. Something she doesn't want to think about but could have happened

Was twilight raped and she doesn't want to tell her friends. Is this why she's been acting a little odd for a while and where this low self esteem is coming from.

She dropped the tea cup and it shattered. She went up to twilight and put her hoof on Twilights shoulders and looked strictly in her eyes.

"Twilight please tell me and be truthful! Did this colt hurt you or touched you in any way! Please tel me I just want to help you! Did he Rape you!" she strictly asked with tears in her eyes.

"No! What no!, it's not that! He didn't do that or anything! well he did touch me. But not in a way like that." Twilight said a little scared by how rarity acted. But she knows rarity just wants to help twilight.

"You don't have to worry rarity, I wasn't hurt. So please just listen to what I have to say, ok" she said calmly.

"Ok. I'll listen but please be truthful. So you were saying when you went" she raid taking a seat.

"Well I did sort of bump to a stallion and we did sort of kiss but I wasn't totally truthful when I told you. What really happened was when I went in the cave to lock Cerberus back in. I found a stallion that was injured. He was probably attacked when Cerberus got out. I tried to help but he must have triggered a trap that released endless stalagmites that almost killed us. But then he saved me. Even when he was hit on the head and on his side he used his long wings to shield my body. If I hadn't teleported us out of the cave it would have killed him but would have kept me safe. When we finally got out I was still holding him. He touched my face and called me Luna for some reason. After I said my name he fell asleep. I wrote him a letter telling him sorry to leave him just there. I don't know how but I wrote 'Love' on it and Xs and Os. After that I got close to him got close to his face. You should have seen him rarity. He was beautiful. I've never seen anypony like him before. I got closer to him and I close my eyes, I didn't know what I was doing. And then he woke and when he tried to get up we accidently kissed. For a while actually…" Twilight started to blush "…and it felt amazing. But it was wrong; I just kissed someone who probably already had a special somepony. I put my arms around him and he wrapped his long wings around me. But it wasn't right. But I enjoyed every second of it. But, but it was still. I don't know…" Twilight finally finished and waited for Rarity's reaction.

"That…is…an..." Rarity rose from the ground Twilight felt like she was going to hit her for being foolish. That's what also happened in one of her nightmares; she went up front towards the princess and told her she had kissed this alicorn. The Princess grew angry and punished her by hitting and throwing her with her magic. Twilight woke but was startled by this dream. It seemed so real it almost seemed like a memory, a memory of something that didn't happened to Twilight. Now how will one of her best friends will react towards this.

"AMASING STORY. How he saved you and risked his own life to make sure you were safe. It's like something out of a love story or a song. What was this pegasus name" she thought it was a Pegasus since Twilight said he flew with his wings "where dose he live, when is the next time you'll see him…" Rarity excitements dropped when she heard Twilight sniffing looking down with tears in her eyes.

"I don't even know, sniff, when I pulled out from the kiss I just got scared 'sniff' and teleported myself out of his wings and ran away, sniff, I left the letter telling him where he could find me but, but.." rarity put her arms around twilight and twilight started crying. But still Twilight herself is asking why is she acting like this to a pony who she doesn't even know.

" 'sniff' he never came 'sniff' I guess he just wanted to forget all about me 'sniff' it was my fault 'sniff' I caused this to myself 'sniff' every night I can see his face and dream of being back to the spot we were at, sniff, back in the forest outside the cave being wrapped around his wings, sniff ,when I was there I felt safe, like nothing would ever harm me..." Twilight continued crying on Rarity's shoulder. Rarity tried to comfort her in every way she could. Like saying 'their their' or saying 'let it all out' this wasn't the first time she had to comfort a friend with a broken heart.

"…I knew it could never work out, how could it, I'm just a unicorn and…" Twilight kept silent for a while. Rarity wondered what made her think a unicorn and a pegasie won't work together. There are many relations with different race of-

"…he's an Alicorn"

_An alicorn?!_ Rarity thought. _Twilight fell for a stallion alicorn. I thought most of the alicorns were extinct except for the princesses. How could their still be one last colt alicorn. Wait if there is an alicorn around he might be easy to spot if you look around. Or their might be a file on him at the archives. Having a recording of all the most important ponies, especially a stallion alicorn. This could be our best lead_

"Twilight I just got an idea, we could go out looking for this colt in the equestrian archives, and you can finally met him in person. If you remembered what he looked like we'll be able to find him. As Celestia as my witness I will not give up, I will not rest until we find him and make you happy." Rarity finished her speech with a heroic pose and a proud smile. Twilight wiped the tear of her face and the corner of her lips rose into a weak smile.

"That's very generous of you rarity, but I don't want you to waste all your because of me. And even if we do find him it could never work I'm a unico-"

"So is your brother and he married Cadence and she's an alicorn. Twilight how could you forget all about them and the fiasco we had over at wedding" Rarity said reminding Twilight of her brother. Twilight felt once again foolish of herself. Why does she feel that different race marriage is not allowed, as though she's still taking in that any species of equine can wed.

"Thanks a lot rarity you're a true friend" said twilight.

Maybe it could work but what did the alicorn feel about twilight.

The Alicorns point of view.

It's been two month since he seen her. Two months of searching around unfamiliar land. Everything changed since the last time he stepped on the ground of Equestria. The land changed the towns change even the people. And he could only travel at night the sun just burned his eyes and his skin was also sensitive to the sun. He didn't mind the night he loved it. The only problem was he has to stay in the forest during the day to stay away from the day light. The problem is the forest is surrounded by dangerous creatures who hunt day and night. He can only get little to no sleep during the day because he would be too busy running away from Manticores or fighting Timberwolves who never stop. They just keep coming and coming. And even if you manage to take all of them out their remains would combine alongside each other and form a Behemoth Timberwolf. It would just call up more.

If _I had magic I would burn the entire forest down, but he needed a well rest sleep_. Whenever some of his energy does charge up he uses it on an invisibility spell. He was very skilled at that. He could do it in his sleep. Witch he used, to get little sleep before something else got his scent and attacked. His wings still wouldn't work without the proper care. There would always be something out to get a bite of him; sometime they would take a chunk of him. He would just run or fight but he was getting to weak and he needs food. Every time he went to villages during the night to find food or to ask directions from the citizens. He would be attacked by angry villagers calling him a monster._ Heh. I guess nothing changed their_. _But I also heard them call me a "Changling". _

_I thought that race of bug alicorns only stayed within their hives. They only come out to feed on the feelings of the ponies around them. But never took it by force. Changelings would shape shift into another ponys image. If they were ever seen in their original form they would start trouble among the villagers and they drive the changeling out._

Now that I think about it I do resemble a changeling. With his ragged clothes with holes on them, which he stole from the town, and his dirty greasy messy hair. Anypony that looked at him would mistake him for a Changeling.

He was alone, being called a monster and having no home and not being able to find the mare he once loved. Bring back painful memories. The only thing that moved him was the image of the lovely unicorn he had kissed.

"Huh!?" the colt stumbles to a small town as he was walking down a trail. Most of the lights were off so the residences were asleep. The streets seemed empty perfect to look around without anypony noticing him_. I wonder what this place is, seems more peaceful than any other cities I've passed_. He thought looking around not noticing the sign saying "Welcome To Ponyville".

_"I do hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, please review and comment on it and tell me what you have in mind. If any changes are needed, i will do so. If you would like any ideas or suggest any for me to expand the story please feel free to tell me. well till the next chapter, this one will certainly be bloody"-your fellow writer and brony, LunarWriter74, remember freak is just another word for unique._


End file.
